Goodbye snake
by pipergirl
Summary: Based on the Dixie Chicks Goodbye Earl. RR please. Yaoi, NaruSasu and hints at Orosasu one shot, song fic


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, nor do I own the song Good bye Earl from which this fiction is based, it belongs to the Dixie Chicks.**

_Naruto and Sasuke were the best of friends _

_all through their high school days _

_Both members of the 4h club_

_both active in the FFA_

Naruto grinned and jumped on Sasuke from behind. It was finally here, the big day their Graduation from the dreary institution called high school! Sasuke, however didn't look too happy… then again he never really looked happy, but that's Sasuke for you!

Sasuke groaned as Naruto jumped on him from behind, he didn't need him there right now, of all people. Don't get him wrong, Naruto is his best friend, but when one is trying to compose oneself to give the valedictorian speech, you do not need some one jumping on you from behind. He sighed again. It would soon be over.

When Kakashi finally introduced them as the graduating class of 2006, both Sasuke and Naruto threw their hats along with all the others, their new lives were about to begin!

_After graduation Naruto went out looking _

_For a bright new world_

_Sasuke looked all around this town_

_and all he found was Orochimaru_

Naruto waved brightly as he boarded his plane, Sasuke gave a half hearted wave back, they were supposed to face this world together as friend after they graduated, but a last minute trip offered by Naruto's adopted father, Iruka, destroyed those plans for good.

A couple months later, Sasuke looked in shock at his boyfriend of four months as he knelt down and proposed. Sasuke looked at him, he saw Naruto in his mind, but pushed that thought away. He smiled gently at Orochimaru and nodded gently to him.

_Well it wasn't two weeks_

_After he got married that_

_Sasuke started getting abused,_

_He put on dark glasses and long sleeved tee-shirts_

_And make up to cover a bruise_

Sasuke grimaced as he looked in the mirror, a large bruise covered the left side of his face. He dabbed the cover up he had bought (and gotten a strange look from the saleswoman for)on the purple thing on the side of his face.

He looked at himself in the mirror and decided that enough was enough, time to go to the police.

_Well he finally got the nerve to file for divorce_

_He let the law take it from there_

_But the snake walked right through that restraining order_

_And put him in intensive care_

Sasuke heard beeping when he woke up, it was extremely irritating but when he tried to move to make the beeping stop, a sharp pain shot through his entire body. He heard people talking about him and pitied the fact that no one was there to help him out in his condition. He croaked out Naruto's name, and then collapsed with the effort, he hoped they got the message and as he fell asleep, he saw Naruto in his mind's eye, smiling at him with the intensity of the sun.

_Right away Naruto flew in from Atlanta_

_On a Red eye midnight flight_

Naruto answered the phone that was incessantly ringing at 11:30 at night, when normal people were asleep. He shot up straight in bed when he heard what it was about, he said thank you to the person on the other end of the phone, and with out waiting for the answer he hung up and packed a few things in his suitcase and bolted for the airport.

A few hours later, Naruto was hailing a cab and was on his way to the hospital.

_He held Sasuke's hand_

_As they worked out a plan _

_And it didn't take them long to decide _

_The snake had to die._

Naruto looked at the heavily bandaged Sasuke and wondered if it was even him under all of those wraps. He gently took one of the bandaged hands and promised himself that whoever had done this would pay for it…with his life.

It took a few months before Sasuke could even walk, but with Naruto there, it passed quickly for him. Then when Naruto told him that he was going to kill Orochimaru, no matter what Sasuke said or did, they worked out a plan together, and then when Sasuke went home for the first time, they carried said plan out.

_Good bye Snake ,_

_Those black-eyed peas _

_They tasted all right to me snake_

_You're feeling weak,_

_why don't you lie down_

_and sleep Snake_

_Ain't it dark_

_Wrapped up in that tarp Snake?_

The two friends wrapped ex-husband of Sasuke's in the tarp and buried him in the garden for the time being eventually, they would dispose of the body in a more permanent way, but for now, it would do.

_The cops came by t bring the Snake in _

_They searched the house high and low_

_Then they tipped their hats _

_And said thank you sirs,_

_If you hear from him let us know._

_Well the weeks went by and _

_Spring turned to summer _

_And summer faded into fall_

_And it turns out he was a missing person_

_Who nobody missed at all_

Sasuke snuggled closer to his new husband and sighed with contentment, this was all he ever wanted and more. Naruto yawned and stretched. He murmured a good morning before getting out of bed to go fix a pot of coffee. A year ago, all Sasuke could look forward to were severe beatings from his abusive spouse, but now? He was the happiest guy on earth, turns out murder does solve a few things.

_So the boys bought some land_

_and a roadside stand _

_out on highway 109_

_They sell Tennessee ham_

_And strawberry jam_

_and they don't_

_lose any sleep at night cause_

_The snake had to die_

_Goodbye snake_

_We need a break_

_Lets go out to the lake snake_

_We'll pack a lunch  
And stuff you in the trunk snake_

_well is that all right?_

_Let's go for a ride _

_Snake HEY!_

**Well there you go, my first try at incorporating a song into a story, it is the product of a eight hour shift at Tim Hortons (coffee shop for all you non-Canadians) and having a computer in your room when you can't sleep. Lol, hope you like it - PG**


End file.
